A House Built for One
by Dr-J33
Summary: The last of the class files stories, originally posted on Archive of our own. Nagisa heads to Kayano's home, only to discover something new about his friend.


Class for the day was ending, Kayano was packing her bag when Nagisa approached her.

"Hey Kayano, me and some of the others were going to visit the sweets shop on the way back," said Nagisa. "Would you like to come?"

Kayano sighed.

"Wish I could, but I have something I need to take care of today..."

"Oh, maybe next time then."

Kayano grabbed her bag and left the classroom. As Nagisa was about to leave the classroom, he noticed a notebook on Kayano's desk.

"Huh?"

Nagisa picked up the notebook and looked it over.

"This is Kayano's math notebook... She must have left it behind..."

"Nagisa!"

Nagisa noticed Sugino and Karma waiting by the door.

"You coming?!"

"Y-Yeah!"

Nagisa slipped the notebook into his bag and walked over to his friends.

* * *

Karma and Sugino were browsing candy while Nagisa simply looked at the notebook.

"She'll need this to study for tomorrow's quiz," thought Nagisa.

"Nagisa are you still looking at Kayano's notebook?" Asked Karma.

"Just concerned," replied Nagisa.

"If your that worried just give it to her," said Sugino.

"I don't know where she lives,"

"Really? With all the time you two spend together I would have thought-"

"We haven't been to each other's houses before." Said Nagisa. "If I knew where she was I'd go-"

"I might be able to help with that,"

They three noticed that Korosensei was standing nearby in his human disguise.

"Korosensei?"

"I was getting some sweets for myself when I overheard your conversation,"

Korosensei took out a scrap of paper, wrote an address on it, and handed it to Nagisa.

"She isn't too far from here,"

"Oh thanks sensei."

"You go do your thing Nagisa," Said Sugino.

"Actually I think I'll buy something first," said Nagisa. "Kayano would probably like something,"

"Aw, your thinking about your girlfriend." Said Karma. "How sweet."

Nagisa stopped and blushed.

"W-We're not dating..."

* * *

Nagisa stood in front of the house listed on the paper.

"This is the place..." Nagisa muttered to himself.

He walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

"One moment!" Called a voice Nagisa recognized as Kayano's.

The door opened and Kayano stood on the other side wearing an apron and holding a vacuum cleaner.

"Nagisa? What are you doing here?"

"You left your notebook behind," replied Nagisa

He handed Kayano the notebook and held up a plastic bag.

"I also got you some pudding from the store,"

"Oh please come in, I have tea brewing."said Kayano.

She led Nagisa inside.

* * *

Theywere both seated on Kayano's couch, a teapot was set on the coffee table in front of them and Kayano was eatting her pudding.

"This is a fairly nice house," said Nagisa. "How can your family afford it?"

"Thats a secret," replied Kayano.

"So you were cleaning?"

Kayano nodded.

"I had to clean the place up," said Nagisa. "It was getting dusty in here,"

Nagisa took a sip of his tea as Kayano finished her pudding.

"So with a house this big your parents must be doing pretty well for themselves,"

"No I live alone,"

"Huh?!"

Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nobody else is around?"

"Well My sis-"

Kayano stopped and sighed.

"Nevermind..."

"Is something wrong?" Asked Nagisa.

"N-No, everything's fine."

Kayano reached for her cup of tea and accidentally tipped it over.

"M-my bad!"

Kayano got up and walked into the kitchen.

"This is a big house for one person..." Muttered Nagisa.

Nagisa finished off his cup of tea.

"She must get pretty lonely..."

Kayano returned with a towel and started wiping her spilt tea up.

"Kayano, do you usually have anyone over?"

Kayano stopped and looked at Nagisa.

"No..."

Nagisa was taken aback by her answer. At school she talked and interacted with several students, but at home, she was all alone.

"Nagisa why does this matter to you?" Asked Kayano.

"Well your my friend, I'm just concerned."

"Just concerned..." She muttered to herself.

Nagisa noticed that Kayano's usually cheerful demeanor was slowly fading.

"I'm fine." Said Kayano. "I just spend alot of time by myself..."

"Kay-"

"I'm okay with it, I've been alone for awhile," she continued. "Why would it bother me?"

She clenched the towel tightly and bit her lip.

"I'm used to it... I'm... Used..."

Tears slowly started to fall from Kayano's eyes.

"I'm used... To..."

Without any further warning Kayano broke down into tears.

"It!"

She collapsed onto the floor and sobbed.

"Kayano!"

Nagisa knelt down and tried to help her back up.

"Your not alone, you don't have to be!"

Kayano didn't respond, she only continued to cry.

"Please stop, I hate seeing you sad..."

Her crying slowed and she looked up at Nagisa.

"Nagisa..."

Nagisa pulled her into a tight hug.

"Its okay, your not alone... You have Manami, Kanzaki... And me..."

"Nagisa?"

"Yeah Kayano?"

"Thank you..."

Nagisa smiled

"No problem."

Nagisa didn't realize it then, but he was starting to feel tired, most likely because of the tea.

"I'm getting tired..."

"Me too..."

"I should probably go home now," said Nagisa.

"You can't go just yet." Said Kayano.

"Why?"

"Because... Because you haven't given me a good-night kiss,"

"W-What?"

Nagisa blushed as Kayano looked at him with tired eyes.

"Its just a kiss Nagisa," said Kayano. "Just...one..."

She pointed to her cheek and smiled. Under any other circumstances Nagisa would have turned her down, but there were two reasons he decided to listen to Kayano. Firstly he was tired, impairing his judgment, and secondly, it was Kayano asking.

Nagisa leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, after few seconds Nagisa kissed her again, however he moved closer to her lips with each kiss.

"Nagi-mmfff..."

Her lips touched his own. They pulled each other closer to savor the moment. After several seconds they broke for air.

"Kayano I think like you." Said Nagisa.

"Good, because the feeling is mutual."

Kayano grabbed Nagisa's face and resumed the kiss. After several minutes of kissing, the two passed out from exhaustion, lying on the couch together. The window slowly opened and Korosensei crept in.

"Well, it finally happened."

Korosensei snapped a picture of the two with his camera and looked at their sleeping forms.

"Good night..."

Korosensei grabbed a blanket and placed it on top of them before sneaking out of the house built for two.


End file.
